A Chrono Trigger Story
by Ryuu Masken
Summary: My first fanfic. Chrono Trigger with me in it. Funny stuff will happen eventually. PG-13 for later violence. Please R&R everyone who read it at my town said it was good...CHAPTER 2 UP!!!
1. A Millenial mishap

Hello everyone this is my very first fanfic...well actually the first story i ever wrote and I hope you all like it.^_^  
  
Disclamier:I only own Zaber everyone else is proporty of SquareSoft.  
  
Writers note:I can spell well so since my computer has no spell check....expect misspellings every once in a while. Also my t and y keys dont work well...they will be missing in a few words...Ok then on with the story!!  
  
A CHRONO TRIGGER STORY   
  
Chapter One  
  
As Leene`s bell rang in the distance, a doting mother walks up the stairs. "Ah, Leene`s bell makes such beutiful music." She said. "Crono, its time to get up." She added. Her son ignored her.  
  
"Crono!" She began to yell, but not loudly. Her red haired son slept on. "Crono!!" She yelled in her full yell. She approched the curtains and opened them. As the light flooded the room, Crono started to stir.  
  
"You were so exited about the fair that you didn't sleep well, did you?" His mother asked annoyed.  
  
"...5 more minutes..." Crono muttered still half asleep.  
  
"Get up!" She demanded. "Breakfast is ready and the fair will start shortly.  
  
"...Alright..."Crono said quietly. Crono`s mother went downstairs and the cat, expecting food too, followed her. Crono thought of what he was going to do at the fair, and it seemed to wake him up. He streched and yawned before jumping out of bed. He pulled on his light-green tunic and blue pants, then tried to fix his hair. That was no use, his bright red hair alwase stood up in every direction.He had green eyes and was very strong, probably because he spent alot of time sword traning. He went down the stairs, sat at the table. His green haired mother set a plate of eggs and toast in front of her son. Seeing the food, Crono immediatly started to scarf it down.  
  
"Crono, you better slow down or you will choke!" His mother said worriedly.There was a meow at her feet and she saw the cat looking up at her. "Alright I will feed you to." She said. After feeding the cat she said "Crono that inventor friend of yours....Oh dear I forgot her name..." "Lucca." Crono said quickly.  
  
"Oh yes Lucca! She wanted you to see her new invention today at the fair." She said.  
  
"Ok, hey mom can i have my allowance early this month? You know for the fair?" Crono asked hopefully.  
  
"Alright dear." She said handing him 200G.  
  
"Thanks mom!" He said. Running out the door, he grabbed his wooden katana. His mother was going to ask him why he needed it, but she was too late, he was already out the door.  
  
As he headed out the door, he remembered Lucca`s last invention. He got electricuted and couldent move for a week. After about 5 minutes of walking he was approching the town square. He could see many bright, chearful colors, and various smells too. Not being able to wait any more, he sprinted off to the fair. As he entered the fairgrounds, a old man gave him a card. "This is a silver card." He said " You can get points and trade them in for prizes. Now go in there and have fun!" He added. Crono smiled and nodded. He was very shy around people that he didnt know, especially girls. He was only freinds with Lucca because he had known her since he was 3. He walked up the stairs that lead to the secondary square. He saw 4 creatures running around in cicles. 'Is this the amazing racing troupe? Im faster than them!' Crono thought. As he moved past them and the fountain he saw Melchior. He came and dealt weapons to the local shop keeper, he also tought Crono how to use a sword, which was something his mother never approved of.  
  
"Well hello there Crono!" Melchior said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Melchior." Crono said. He had known Melcior since he was little."Sold anything lately?"  
  
"Only to hunters." Melchior said. "How have you been Crono?"  
  
"Fine, I just turned 16 last month." Crono said.  
  
"Really that means you need a preasnt dont you?" Melchior said as he started to rummage for something to give to Crono.  
  
"No no you dont need to give me anything." Crono protested.  
  
"Oh here we go."He said as he handed Crono a iron katana. "That can replace the one I gave you all those years ago." Melchior said happily.  
  
"T-Thanks!" Crono stuttered.  
  
"Now you go enjoy yourself." Melchior said.  
  
"Ok see you Melchior!" Crono said as he walked off.  
  
"Ill see you Crono!" Melchior replied.  
  
Crono soon arrived at the second set of steps that lead to the main square. He slowly climbed them and as he approched the top he saw the most beutiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had flowing blond hair put in a ponytail, she was wearing a white shirt starting at her chest and white pants. She was running around Leene`s bell taking everything that met her eye. It looked like she had never been here before. He walked up to Leene`s bell, ignoring the girl becuse he knew he stood no chance, and looked at it. Suddenly he was on the ground and his side was throbbing silghtly. "What the hell?" He murmered.  
  
"Ow. That hurt!" Said a female voice behind him. "Im sorry are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah Im fine." he said looking up at her. He saw the girl from before. "Are you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah Im fine!" She said. She brushed off her pants and found that something was missing. "Oh no dont tell me its gone!" She said to herself. "Whats missing?" Crono asked as he got up.  
  
The girl turned to him and said "My pendant!"  
  
Crono looked around and saw the pendant not far away. He walked over and crouched down to pick it up. 'I wonder why Im not that shy with her like I usually get?' Crono thought to himself as he picked it up. He walked to her and gave her the pendant."Here you go." He said.  
  
"Thank you, it has a lot of sentimental value." She said. "Im new here, and I feel a little out of place here....Would you mind if i walked around with you?"  
  
"Sure!" Crono said.  
  
"Thank you!" She said jumping with joy. "You are a true gentalman! My name is umm....Marle! And yours?" She asked.  
  
"Crono." He replied.  
  
"What a nice name. Ok then Crono lead on!" She said cheerfully. As they walked thay saw a little girl crying.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Marle asked her.  
  
"I-I-I-I lost my cat!" She wailed.  
  
"Ill find it for you!' Crono said.  
  
He looked around and saw a cat nearby. He picked it up and gave it to to the little girl.  
  
"T-Thank you" She stuttered in delight.  
  
Marle giggled "Your so sweet Crono." Crono just blushed.  
  
"CRONO!!! When were you going to see my invention?!?!" Yelled an angry voice behind Crono.  
  
"AHH....Oh Hey Lucca!" He said as he turned around to see his best freind Lucca. She was wearing a helmet with a headset in it, a green sweat shirt under a brown jacket, she was also wearing some brown pants and those huge glasses.  
  
"We were just about to go see it." Crono replied.  
  
"We?" Lucca asked.  
  
"Hi! My name is Marle!" Marle said, ansering the question.  
  
"Oh, Hi Im Lucca." Lucca replied.  
  
"Lets go see the invention, it sounds like fun!" Marle said happily.  
  
They headed towards the invention side by side, Crono in the middle.  
  
"Hey Crono how did you pick up a hottie like her?"Lucca Whispered to Crono.  
  
"By complete accident."Crono whispered back.  
  
"Hey lets get some candy!" Marle demanded abruptly ending Lucca`s and Crono`s conversation. They waited as Marle bought some taffy. Crono payed for it causing Lucca to giggle. They neared the invention and Taban, Lucca`s father. He was trying to explain the invention.  
  
"...all you do is step into this pod here and you'll be magicaly be teleported to this pod here! Its the masterwork of my beutiful daughter Lucca!" He said enthusiasticly even though there were only 3 people wathing other than Crono, Marle and, Lucca.  
  
"That sounds intresting...I'll try it!" Crono said  
  
"Ok Crono, Lucca! Lets start this up!"  
  
"Sure thing dad!" Lucca said as Crono stepped into the pod. Taban and Lucca started the macine up when Crono relized that this was the machine that paralized him a few months ago.By the time he relized this he felt electricty, but instead of being paralized he was teleported to the other side!  
  
"WOW!!" He heard from the crowd. Feeling weak he stepped out of the pod.  
  
"That was great Crono! Wanna try it again?" Lucca asked.  
  
"N-No thanks Lucca." Crono stuttered.  
  
"What a kick! I wanna try it to!" Marle yelled.  
  
"Ladies and Gentalman behold as this vision of lovlyness steps onboard the machine!" Taban exlaimed. Marle blushed hearing this. "Are you sure you want to go thru with this? You can alwase change your mind!" Taban said nervosly.  
  
"No way! Throw the switch!" Marle demanded . "Ok then! Lucca! Turn it on!" Taban ordered. While they were starting the machine, Marle`s pendant began to glow.  
  
"Huh? My...pendant....its..." Marle said before she was cut off. A blue circlular gate opened up between the pods, and Marle appeared in it. "CRONO!!!" She screamed as the gate closed.  
  
600 A.D.  
  
A blue gate opens and dumped out Marle. Hearing her sceam I look up. "So it begins..." I mutter trying not to be noticed.  
  
"Where am I?" Marle asked herself.  
  
"Queen Leene!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Who me?" Marle asked. I look out of the foilage on the cliff I am hiding on, I saw a girl with a soldier running at her.  
  
"That...must be Marle." I say. "That means Crono will arrive soon..." I continue to myself.  
  
"My Queen we must return to the castle!" The soldier said picking up Marle and walking off.  
  
1000 A.D  
  
"LUCCA WHERE IS SHE??" Taban yelled. His face was looking like a tomato. The crowd of 3 had left earlier.  
  
"The way she dissapered...it couldent have been the telepod." Lucca said as Crono approched the left pod. He saw her pendant.  
  
"Lucca! I'm going after her!" Crono yelled.  
  
"What are you crazy?!?!" Lucca screamed. Crono gave a look that said Yes I am! "Oh alright!" Lucca said.Taban and Lucca started the machine and the portal opened again. As Crono appered in it Lucca yelled "Crono when i find a way back, I'll come after you!"  
  
End Chapter One  
  
So thats Chapter One. Chapter 2 is coming soon and I hope you all like it! 


	2. Vanished to the point of no return

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story except Zaber. I dont even own the chapter title.  
  
Writers note: Here is Chapter 2. YAY! I would like to thank all who read my story and all who reviewed it. This chapter title is a lyric from Blind Gua rdians "Punishment Divine"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Crono grunted as he hit the ground hard. Hearing him, I look up.  
  
"There he is!" I say to myself. I peek out of the foliage and see him looking around. Suddenly, three blue imps jumped Crono. Two of them pinned his arms, while the other beat his face. There was a loud bang, and the imp had a hole in its head. As it fell to the ground, spurting blue blood, there were another two bangs and the other two fell limply to the ground dead. Crono looked around, seeming very confused. As I congradulated myself, there was a rustling noise behind me. Turning around quickly, I saw a horde of blue eaglets staring at me. I looked at them and saw that there rib cages were sticking out, and that they were plobably hungry, there was also a red glint in there eyes. I jumped out of the foilage and shot at the eaglets. As they flew at me, they fell one by one. Crono, who was staring at me in amazment, looked like he thought I was a sorcecer. Ignoring him, I kept firering as the eaglets charged me. Most of them fell, but four of them made it thru and sliced me with there beaks. Blood running down my face and arms, I flip over and fired my pistols until they were out of ammo. Unfortunatly, I ran out before they were all gone. There were two left and I decided to use the special feature in my guns. Flipping them so that the bottoms faced the eaglets, I pressed a button and the clips fired at them. Both hit there mark and the eaglets fell, dead. Ending my jump, I land in front of Crono, my black cape and blond hair soon following. Crono stared at me in silence as a rain of blood fell on us.  
  
"Damn it! That was my last clip." I said angrily breaking the silence.  
  
"H-How did y-you..." Crono stuttered in shock.  
  
"A weapon I made." I lied.  
  
"OK then....Whats your name?" He asked.  
  
"Zaber." I said.  
  
"Where are you from?" Crono asked.  
  
"The village." I lied again. If I told him that I was from Truce in 1999 A.D. it could destroy the space-time continuum, or cause too many paradoxes.  
  
"Well, whats your name?" I asked. I had already known his name for he had traveled thru time, trying to destroy the vile creature known as Lavos. Somewhere along the line, they failed. Only Lucca suvived and wrote a book called "Luccas diary of time" where she told of her adventures. When I read this, I belived it was true, but noone else did. When Lavos apperred, I found a gate and stepped thru. I have hated myself ever since because I was a coward and fled, leaving everyone behind. I was determend to stop it from happining.  
  
"Crono." He said.  
  
"Ok Crono, I suggest that we get out of here." I said.  
  
"Agreed." He said. As we were leaving the canyon, more imps attacked us.  
  
"Got a weapon?" I asked, taking out my katana.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, taking out his. The imps attacked, and we both attacked and easily sliced them in halve.  
  
"Lets take our leave." I said. We left the canyon without any more battles.  
  
"Lets go to the inn." Crono suggested.  
  
"No need. Ill know everything they will." I replied.  
  
"Ok then, where is the millenial fair?" Crono asked.  
  
"Millenial fair? Its the year 600 A.D. That wont be for about 400 years!" I said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Crono yelled.  
  
"Did you happen to know a blond haired girl?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"M-Marle! Yes I do! Where is she?!" Crono asked rather loudly.  
  
"The castle." I replied.  
  
"Lets GO!!" Crono yelled. As we got to the entrence to the forest that surrounded the castle, the sun began to set.  
  
"We better hurry!" I said. We began to sprint thru the forest. We soon arrived at the castle and burst thru the doors.  
  
"Halt!!" Yelled a voice. We froze when we heard this.  
  
"Where do you kids think your going?" Another asked.  
  
"Check out there hair!" The first said.  
  
"Are you some of Magus`s troopers?" The first asked.  
  
"Like they would make the cut! Show us your stamp collection son!" The second sneered. They were both laughing wildly.  
  
"STOP THAT AT ONCE!!!" A loud female voice demanded.  
  
"Queen Leene!" They both yelled in suprise and hastily turned and bowed.  
  
"These two are freinds of mine!" She said.  
  
"Y-Yes your magesty! Please come in sirs!" The first said. Leene terned and walked away. We soon followed her and saw the king, sitting in his throne, looking really depressed.  
  
"Ah!" He said looking at us. "I understand that you two saved my wife Leene, but she has lost her coral pin, something that she has guarded with her life. Have you seen it?" He asked.  
  
"No your magesty." I said.  
  
"Ah...well thank you for saving my dear Leene." He said. A maid walked up to me and Crono and said "The queen wishes to see you two." We followed her to the Queens room. She opened the door and walked in and we continued to follow.  
  
"Leave us please." She said to the maidens.  
  
"Yes your Magesty." One said and they turned and left the room.  
  
"Come nearer sir." She said to Crono. Crono walked to her and she said, "Fooled you didnt I Crono? Its me, but everyone calles me Leene. Some how though, I knew you would come for me, Crono." She said blushing slightly.  
  
"AAAWWW! How cute!" I said loudly.  
  
"And who are you?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Zaber. I saved Crono`s life in the canyon." I replied.  
  
"O-Ok" Marle stuttered. She looked as she was in agony. "S-Somethings wrong!" Crono stepped closer to her. "CRONO!!! HELP ME!!" She screamed. Crono tried to hold her but in a flash, she was gone.  
  
"What the hell?" I muttered.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
Writers note: How did you like it? Review Please! 


End file.
